


The Mechanic

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, fem slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Chansoo Fem Slash / Chanyeol's car broken down in the middle of the desert and lucky for him, a female mechanic comes to his rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mechanic

Chanyeol sighs and slams down the hood of his car in frustration.  Wisps of smoke rise from the vehicle and the irritated man steps away from the useless pile of metal. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he looks down the empty road. There is not a person or car in sight; just burning pavements, the desert, a few cacti, and more deserts.

‘Just my luck’, Chanyeol thought in misery and delivers a swift kick at the bumper of his car before regretting it right away. Shaking his phone high above his head, he tries to catch a signal again and an impatient scowl slowly distorts his handsome face. When his cellphone still refuses to function properly after five minutes of desperate struggle, he gives up and throws his phone inside his busted car.

“Pieces of shit!”

The tall and handsome man loses his temper and curses at both his car and mobile phone. He stumps around the vehicle while kicking sand by his feet and he glares up at the clear blue sky. The sun is scorching merciless above and there is not a bit of extra moisture in the air. Feeling as if smoke is about to rise from his throat, Chanyeol strips off his suit jacket and loosens his tie. Leaning against the side of his car, he stares into the distance with a grimace on his sweaty face. It has only been less than an hour since he became stranded and he is already sick of this heat.

Another twenty minutes passed before a faint rumble sounds from beyond the horizon. Hopeful and excited, Chanyeol leans forward and stares unblinkingly down the road. A white truck is speeding towards him as a trail of dust follows closely behind. When he is certain the approaching vehicle is not a mirage or a figment of his imagination, the tall man jumps into the air and waves his jacket around hysterically while screaming at the top of his lung.

“Hey, stop! I need help! Hey!”

Kyungsoo raises a brow at the man jumping up and down like a monkey at the edge of the road and she lowers her sunglasses. Keeping a hand on the steering wheel, she shields her eyes from the sunlight and squints to get a better look at the stranger. From afar, she could only see that the man is quite tall and has a lithe build. His combed back platinum blonde hair is glistening under the sun and it makes him look almost as if he is glowing. Kyungsoo smiles at the man’s clean looks and pale skin; he is obviously a city boy. When she drives closer, she catches a better look at the man’s handsome face and her smile stretches even wider. Large mirthful eyes, straight nose, a refreshing smile and a pair of cute elfish ears sticking out from the side of his head; Kyungsoo takes an instant liking to the stranger and his good looks.  He is so much more attractive than the ruffians she unfortunately has to deal with most of the time and a wave of delight courses through her body.

‘I guess today is my lucky day,’ she thinks and licks her lips, an itch tickling in her heart. It has been too long since she last felt the touch of a man.

Pulling to a stop, Kyungsoo hops off her truck and walks up to the grinning man standing by the busted car. Chanyeol silently observes the petite woman approaching him and he could not help but exclaim inwardly how hot she is. Her soft long hair, dyed maroon red and shaved on one side, is tied up loosely into a messy bun and a few tresses fall around her small face, framing her delicate features and accentuating her plump lips. A pair of large watery eyes peeks curiously at him above the aviators sitting at the tip of her nose and a polite smile is hanging by her mouth. Dressed in a large orange jumpsuit typical of mechanics, pants legs rolled up unevenly to around her knees, her smooth porcelain skin contrasts sharply with the dark, tattered work boots on her feet. Although she is small in stature, her presence is overwhelming and even slightly intimating. Chanyeol gulps nervously as she takes off her sunglasses and openly scans him from head to toe. She is very different from the girls decked out in fancy dresses and high heels that usually crowd around him, but the tall man could not help but feel naturally attracted to her. There is a certain androgynous charm to her that tugs at his heart and makes his body itch with desire.

“Hey.”

Kyungsoo greets Chanyeol causally and the tall man smiles politely in return.

“Hey! Thank you so much for stopping! My car broke down and I have no idea what’s wrong with it. You look like a mechanics, so do you think you can help me out?”

“You trust a woman to know anything about a car?” Kyungsoo teases deliberately and raises an eye brow. The suited man is stunned for a moment before breaking out in a hearty laugh.

“I don’t think being a man or a woman has anything to do with having knowledge about how to fix a car. I mean I’m a man and I know nothing. But I assume you would, since you are dressed the part. Please tell me you do know how to fix a car.”

The female mechanics lowers her head and hides a pleased smile. It is both refreshing and satisfying to have someone not question her abilities because of her gender; at the same time, it also angers and saddens her that she is so easily content with Chanyeol’s answer, which should be everyone’s answer. But the world is filled with ignorant people and Kyungsoo quickly waves her general dissatisfaction with gender inequality away. Raising her head, she gives a curt nod at the man. Chanyeol exhales an exaggerated sigh of a relief and he smiles genuinely with gratitude shimmering in his eyes.

“Oh that’s great! Thank you so much for helping me. I’m Park Chanyeol by the way, and you are?”

The businessman extends an eager hand and the female mechanics shakes it lightly.

“My name is Doh Kyungsoo.”

“Oh! You’re also Korean?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, what an amazing coincidence! How old are you, Kyungsoo-shi, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Kyungsoo blinks a few times at the taller man’s question before answering flatly.

“I was born in the first half of 93.”

“Oh, I was born in December 1992,” Chanyeol says happily as smugness tints his smile, “Still, I am older than you, so you should call me oppa, Kyungsoo-ya.”

Amused but also feeling slightly uncomfortable, Kyungsoo lets out a dry chuckle and bows slightly in reply. Then without taking another look at the man, thus missing the disappointed look on his face when she didn’t go along with his suggestion, the mechanics walks over to the car and starts to examine it. 

The wisps of smoke from the front of the car catch her attention right away and with practiced hands, she lifts up the hood. A puff of heat hits her face and calmly, Kyungsoo fans the smokes away.  As she examines for problem, she could feel the Chanyeol’s burning gaze coyly scanning over her body. Flattered, Kyungsoo smiles but leaves it. However for a long while, the man’s gaze remains fixed on her and gradually, the intensity of his gaze starts to make her feel hot and bothered. So, Kyungsoo decides to tease him a little.

Slowly, she unzips her jumpsuit to right below her belly button and revealing her curvaceous upper body, she ties the hanging sleeves around her slender waist. Chanyeol’s breathe hitches quietly at the smooth skin exposed in the warm air and a fire begins to burn in his lower body. Deliberately taking her time, Kyungsoo bends over and even wiggles her butt a little as she goes in for a closer inspection of the car parts. Feeling the man’s piercing gaze becoming more intense as it roams over every inch of her exposed and hidden skin, Kyungsoo forces herself to focus on examining the vehicle, despite the steady rise in her body temperate and the shivers running down her spine. She’s the one doing the teasing; she has to hold her ground.

Chanyeol on the other hand is not thinking so much, for his attention is completely captured by the mechanic’s tantalizing figure. She may be small in frame but she does not lack assets. Although the jump suit is quite baggy when Kyungsoo is standing, the thin fabric stretches tightly across her perky behind as she bends over, perfectly outlining the roundness of her butt. As she moves around while bent over the front of the car, her butt cheeks jiggle with each movement.

Feeling a constriction in his throat, Chanyeol loosens his tie a little more and gulps. As if in a trance, his eyes greedily trace up Kyungsoo’s slim waist and land on her creamy bosom, only half covered by the skin tight black tank top wrapped around her body. The thin straps are barely holding up the weight of her ample breasts and if he squints in concentration, he can even make out the faint shape of her nipples hidden behind the elastic fabric. A layer of perspiration coats her skin and under the midday sun, it gives her an angelic sheen. However she is more like a seductive devil in Chanyeol’s eyes at the moment, tempting him to pin her down and indulge in a lustful sin.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo turns around and looks straight at the man ogling openly at her body. The corner of her pouty lips tugs upward in a cheeky smirk as she gives a causal glance at the growing budge in the other’s pants. Chanyeol’s face blushes a dark red and extremely embarrassed at the frankness of his body, he stutters and tries to explain himself.

“Ah, no, this is not what it looks like,” Kyungsoo raises an inquisitive brow and the flustered man blushes a shade darker, “Okay, it is… but… uh…”

Holding back her giggles, the mechanic dusts her hands and slams the hood shut, making Chanyeol jump from the sudden noise as he tries to hide the junk in his pants behind his sweaty hands. Slowly sauntering her way back to her truck, Kyungsoo puts her sunglasses back on and leans coolly against the side of her truck; it sure has been a while since she didn’t feel so disgusted being checked out. This handsome stranger has definitely piqued her interest and her body is actually anticipating for something to happen.

‘Why not?’ her mind considers suddenly and when she sees no reason to object, Kyungsoo makes up her mind. It is alright to indulge once in a while.  So before the coy man could stutter out anymore explanations, the mechanic turns around and smiles sweetly, her rosy lips forming into a heart shape.

“It’s okay, you can stare,” Kyungsoo’s smile widens and Chanyeol’s mouth opens and closes without making a single sound. Staring at the confident female like a fish out of water, the blushing man points awkwardly at his broken vehicle.

“Ah you’re asking about your car?” Kyungsoo chuckles as Chanyeol nods eagerly, “The engine is overheated and I don’t have the tools to fix it right now. So I need to go back to my shop first.”

“You’re leaving me here?” The man frowns at the thought of being abandoned in the middle of desert again, not knowing the intention behind the other’s actions.

Kyungsoo licks her plump lips and she leisurely lowers her sunglasses again. Eyes meet and sparks fly.

“No, no, “the mechanics wiggles her finger, “you’re coming with me, Oppa.”  

Suddenly, the previous sexual tension between them returns in the air and Chanyeol could not help but feeling excited. Maybe his luck is not so bad today after all.  

\---

Desire and lust can ignite passion between two people like a gust of wind feeding a single flame into a full fledge wildfire instantaneously during the dry seasons.

When they have arrived at a small auto shop just five minutes’ drive away, Kyungsoo shuts off the engine and swiftly unbuckling her seatbelt, she slides down the seat towards Chanyeol sitting in the passenger seat. Before the man could even free himself from the truck’s safety constraint, a soft and warm body climbs on top of his laps. Moist lips crush impatiently into his chapped ones and Chanyeol automatically wraps his arms around the other’s slender waist. Opening her mouth as the man hungrily sucks at her lips, Kyungsoo’s tongue invades into his mouth and the two tongues engage in a tangle for dominance. The muffled sounds of laboured breathing echo in the confined space as their heated bodies rub excitedly against each other’s. With stealth, her small hands glide from the man’s toned chest down to the side of his body. Her finger tips graze faintly over his ribs as she quickly frees him of the restricting seatbelt. Then fingering at the muscles hidden behind the other’s shirt, she tugs provocatively at the buttons.

Chanyeol lets out a growl and his hand glides up Kyungsoo’s back, rumpling her tank top against dampening skin, and his fingers entangles into her messy red tresses. Grabbing near the roots, he yanks at the hair roughly and his tongue slips further into her mouth, extracting a low purr of pleasure from Kyungsoo’s throat. The man smirks against the kiss and he gives her silky hair another forceful tug, simultaneously tightening his hold on her exposed waist as his hip starts to thrust forward. Eager to respond, Kyungsoo shifts more of her weight to her lower body and grinds rhythmically at the hardened member throbbing excitedly underneath stretched dress pants. Quickly, her nimble fingers undo the buttons and she rids of his shirt, tossing it onto the floor.

Breaking away from the kiss, Kyungsoo’s misty eyes glances over the man’s lanky but toned upper body and she adds more force to her grinding. An instigating smirk also appears on her face before she bends down and licks the length of the man’s neck, her teeth nibbling softly around the Adam’s apple. A husky moan rumbles from Chanyeol’s chest. The fire that was burning in his lower body is now coursing through his veins. Lifting the tank top over Kyungsoo’s head with haste and disposing it carelessly to the side, his large hands wrap around her ample breasts. Alternating between tender massages and sharp squeezes, he teases the mechanics until she is shivering in ecstasy at his every touch.  Then lowering his head to capture a stiff nipple in his mouth as the tip of his tongue flicks at the pink nub, one of his hand glides southward as the other continues to knead.

Her eyes shut tight and head resting against the tall man’s broad shoulder, Kyungsoo savours the sensual sensation traveling up and down her heated body. Leaning forward, she licks up the side of Chanyeol’s neck until she reaches his protruding ears. Nibbling absentmindedly at the tall man’s earlobe as his searching touches leave behind a scorching trail on her smooth stomach, her body shakes in anticipation as his hand slips into her jumpsuit. Knobby long fingers tangle briefly with the thin wispy hair down below before they find her warm entrance. Gently, he rubs and pinches at the swollen bulb throbbing and craving for his attention. Then without hesitation, he parts the swollen lips and his fingers toys playfully with her already moisten softness.

Taking his time pushing in and out, stretching it from side to side, the calloused pads of his fingers skim and brush against the walls of her inside. One finger, two then three; unable to hold back the emotions building up in her chest any longer, Kyungsoo whimpers seductively into Chanyeol’s ear. Gradually, as he pumps deeper and faster, whimpers turn into short gasps and uncontrollable moans. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulder, Kyungsoo grooves desperately to the rhythm of his hands, both below and above, as she listens to the panting huff of the man taking her one step closer to heaven. Soon, she reaches climax and a chilling buzz tingles throughout her body.

Chanyeol also lets out a shuddering breath as warm wetness coats around his inserted fingers. His member throbs painfully inside the restriction of his pants and thirsty for more, he grabs Kyungsoo by her chin for another passionate kiss. Dazed and euphoric, the mechanics slumps into the kiss, letting the man explore every corner of her mouth. Slowly, her hands travel to the other’s belt buckle and within seconds, she loosens the belt. Giving a bite on the tall man’s lower lip, Kyungsoo wiggles Chanyeol’s finger out of herself and starts to nibble all the way down his neck, chest and abs. She kneels on the floor in between the seat and the gloves compartment, and her hands grab onto his hand as she tastes herself off of his finger. Kyungsoo looks up to meet Chanyeol’s hazy eyes, while she gives one last lick at his fingers and she smiles. At the erotic sight in front of him, the tall man’s stomach wrenches as more desire and lust clouds his mind.

“Oppa,” Kyungsoo whispers and unzips his dress pants with her teeth. However she does not break gaze with him and Chanyeol feels himself become even harder, seeing nothing but lust for him in the mechanic’s bright, misty eyes. Fondling with the burning stiffness and satisfied with the size of his package, Kyungsoo strokes along the length a few times more over the fabric without hurry. Until the tall man sounds a restless snarl through clench teeth did she finally lets him free. A shiver courses through his spine as her soft breath gently caresses his rawness.

“I’ll make you feel good now.”

Chanyeol moans loudly as Kyungsoo’s heart shaped lips envelop the entirety of his length in one go and the stimulation from her fellatio made his mind blank. Gripping firmly to the base of his hardness, her head bobs up and down steadily as his taste coats the inside of her mouth. Her tongue swirls with difficulty around the girth of his member and the strong scent the business man overwhelms her senses. Drunk on the strong male pheromone in every corner of the vehicle, Kyungsoo pleases the man in her hand fervently until her jaws were sore and numb.  However as Chanyeol is on the verge of release, she stops her movements and smirks evilly at the man cursing exasperatingly at her.

Quickly striping herself naked and pulling the other’s pants to his ankles, Kyungsoo climbs on top of the taller man again. Slamming them both into the seat as she kiss him hungrily again, their tongues battling and their smell mingling, she rubs her lower lips against his member back and forth. Frustrated with the continuous teasing, Chanyeol snaps and he grabs Kyungsoo by her round hips. Then with one hard thrust, he enters her and her slickness tightens immediately around his invading stiffness.

A spur of release rushes past Kyungsoo’s inner walls and her eyes widen as she squeaks out a surprised yelp. Head buried in the nook of her neck, Chanyeol growls quietly like a wolf ready to attack and he pushes in further. Despite having just released a load, his hardness remains and it twitches readily. Without giving any chance for the mechanics to react, he starts thrusting zealously and digs deeper and deeper into her small body with each pump. Dazed and caught off guard by the other’s sudden aggressiveness, Kyungsoo frantically tries to steady herself. Biting back her moans, she clamps her leg around Chanyeol’s strong waist. With one hand on his shoulder and another pressing against the truck seat, her body shakes up and down to the thrusts penetrating her relentlessly.

 “Call me oppa,” Chanyeol mumbles against Kyungsoo’s slender neck as he nibbles at her pale skin, leaving behind a trail of love marks.

“Oppa,” Kyungsoo complies and her head lolls backward in pleasure, “oppa...”

“Louder.” Chanyeol demands in a husky voice and he tangles his hand into her hair again. Tugging aimless at the random tresses waving around wildly, he breaks the thin hair tie and long wavy red hair tumbles down Kyungsoo’s back.

“Oppa…”

Up and down, up and down; the sound of skin slapping against skin and lubricated pumping harmonize with muffled moans of ecstasy.

“Oppa…”

Steam from laboured breathing fogs over the windows and from the outside, the outline of two figures intimately connected to each other can be seen as the truck bounces up and down.

“Oppa…”

In the air, the erotic smell of sex, desire and lust is thick and lasting, intoxicating the two people lost in each other’s body.

“Oppa!”

Finally, Kyungsoo screams out as she climaxes and delivering a few more rapid thrusts, Chanyeol soon follows with a grunt. Shuddering as their bodies tremble with euphoria, they grind against each other and ride out the reminder of their orgasms. Exhausted, Kyungsoo slumps against Chanyeol’s broad chest and the taller man embraces her in return. Their sweat covered bodies gleam golden under the in pouring sunlight as they gasp for breath. Both of their eyes closed, they savour the afterglow of amazing sex. Feeling the warm body in his arms, Chanyeol smiles contently and runs his finger through the silky red hair.

He takes back all his previous complaints about his car breaking down. He has never been so glad than now for having a piece of shit of a car.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> o$#$(%@$(&$)%&@)$*@$(%&@@$*@_%&$%(  
> ...  
> This is for Oppar (Ben), Jay, and Tay <3 I hope you guys will like it.  
> It used to have a plot, but I've lost it half way... so just deal with the porn. 
> 
> ALSO THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: USE A CONDOM OKAY?? Especially if you are going to perform coitus with a stranger you picked up from the side of the street (don't even do that okay??). USE ONE!!


End file.
